Football!
by Silly Lilly
Summary: Lilly wants to learn how to play football to impress her crush, but when Jackson starts helping her, does she still have the same feelings for her crush as she did before? Who's the next lucky guy? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Of course this story is going to get better as it goes on… so you might not like it at first… but I think this could be a good story! Please R&R! **_

**Football **

**Chapter 1**

"Team number 3 is Kevin, Mitch, Zach, Ryan, Miley and Emily. Team 3, stand over there." Mrs. Hardy announced and pointed to a spot in the corner of the gym.

We are on the football unit of gym, and Mrs. Hardy was now announcing our teams for football. Miley was on team 3… obviously, and I still hadn't gotten my team yet.

"Team 4 is Oliver, Richard, Ben, Lilly, Sarah, and Lucy." She said.

Awesome! I get to be on the same team as my crush!

I know what you're thinking… it's Oliver… but that's not it… it's really Ben. He is like, the cutest boy on earth, and I am horrible at football. I have no idea how to pull this thing off.

You see, Ben is on the football team for our school… he also plays basketball when it's the season… plus he's on swim team with me in the spring. Have you seen his abs?! Apparently not, he is like… the hottest boy I know!

Anyways… while Mrs. Hardy was announcing the rest of the teams, Miley skipped over to me and was clapping.

"Oh my gosh Lilly! You are so lucky! I LOVE your team, and I would totally trade with you!" She said.

"I know, it's really amazing. I get to be with Ben!" I whispered. She knew about my crush, and she said that he's hot… but she doesn't like him, like him.

"If I were you, I would be screaming and jumping up and down." She said… then she waited for me to scream and jump up and down… but I knew not to do it. I have a very big reputation you know.

"Yeah… not going to happen." I said.

"Lilly! We're on the same team!" Oliver said skipping towards me. Okay… I was joking about the whole skipping thing, but was smiling… it's kind of the same thing… right?

"I know! I'm so glad that I have a good team! Do you know why I'm so glad?!" I asked.

"Because I'm on it?" He asked hopefully.

"No, because Ben's on our team! I really need help with football though… I can't throw or catch the football at all!"

"I can help you!" said Miley.

We both started cracking up.

"I'll just ask Jordan to help me." I said in between laughs.

Miley gave out a little laugh. "Ha, Jordan? Oh, right like he'll help you!" She said.

That was true... it's not like he's going to help me at all. He never does… but if it's sports… I guess he might…

"I'll ask just incase. You know he is on the football team, until he got an office referral, a detention and an out of school suspension."

Yeah… my brother isn't the kind of guys who gets straight A's and helps around the house all day instead of playing with his air soft guns.

------

"JORDAN!!!??? ARE YOU HOME??!!" I yelled.

"Yeah." He said from the kitchen table, a few feet away from me.

"Oh, sorry… uh… in gym we're playing football… and I need help. I'm like, no good at all with football… so like… will you help me catch… and throw…. And punt… and…"

"Nope." He said.

"But…"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO! I said no okay? What don't you get about that simple word?!" he shouted.

"Well sorry… I was just asking for a small favor."

"Well… I don't do favors for morons." With that he left the room and went upstairs to him bedroom. Boys… they can be so rude sometimes… especially 16 year old brothers.

What's weird is Jackson and Jordan are friends… but they're nothing alike. Jackson's more of a weirdo… and Jordan is a mean person.

-----

"MILEY OPEN UP!!!" I banged on the Stewarts front door.

A few seconds later, Jackson opened up the door.

"Hey Lilly." He said, then turned around to face their kitchen and called for Miley who was sitting at the dining table. "Miley, it's Lilly." He said and left to go sit on the couch and finish watching his game of football.

"Oh hey Lilly! What's up?" Miley said as she motioned for me to come in.

"Well… you know how I said that Jordan could help me? Well… that's like… the worst idea ever. I mean… I knew all along he would say no. So… will you help me?"

Miley gave out a little laugh and said, "Lilly, you know I'm bad at football… I mean… I really want to help you… but I can't. I'm sorry. How about Oliver? He's uh… pretty good." Then we started cracking up. Oh yeah, Oliver's the best football player ever! (I was being sarcastic incase you didn't know.)

Jackson turned around. "Hey Lilly, if you need help with football… I can help. I'm not the best… but I can try." He said. Did I hear clearly? Did he just say he can help? No, no, no way. Why would he do that? He never helps… ANYONE!

I looked at Miley for approval. She then shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess." I said.

"Cool… how about tomorrow after school?"

"Sure." I said, and then Miley and I went up to her room.

"Wow… that was uh… interesting." I said.

"I know, but don't worry Lilly… it's not like he likes you, likes you. He already has a girlfriend." We laughed a little and then started to talk about our hair… boys… and other random stuff.

I was distracted though… and I kept on dosing off. I kept on thinking of the question that keeps running through my mind. Why am I so excited for tomorrow with Jackson?

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I kind of liked it. More towards the end though. The beginning was a little rough. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: WOW! I got 7 reviews and 7 alerts for the first chapter! That's the best I've ever gotten! I love you guys! KEEP IT UP! WHOO!**_

**Chapter 2**

Okay, so today is the day. You know what I mean right? Yeah you do! It's time for my little lesson on football with Jackson!

Last night I had the craziest dream. I dreamt that Jackson and I were dating. I think this means something. I decided to see what my dream meant by going to and online dream interpretation test. Stupid… but I think it actually works.

It said that I have feelings for him… and he has feelings for me.

I hope it's right… because I got all excited.

I know I shouldn't be getting all worked up by this… because it Miley's brother… but I can't help it.

What's confusing is that I also have a slight crush on Ben still… and besides, the only reason I'm doing this is because I want to impress him. I think Ben likes sporty girls. At least I hope.

Now I'm all confused because I have no idea who I really like more than a friend! Both of then are cute, and nice, and cool…. So I guess I like both of them.

I heard a honk. It was Jackson waiting for me.

I opened the car door, jumped inside, and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Lilly, sorry I was late… I was at the beach with my girlfriend, and she kept me overtime." That's when it hit me. I had completely forgotten that he had a girlfriend. Yesterday, I remember that Miley was telling me about her.

Miley told me her name was… Izzy? No, no, no…. it was Lizzie. Even worse! UGH! I hate that name! Frizzy Lizzie! HAHA!

"Oh, that's fine." Of course it wasn't fine. I was waiting at the school for about an hour!

"Cool. So I was thinking we would practice either at my house, or the football field near our house." Jackson waited for me to reply.

"At your house would be fine."

"Okay."

It was a quiet ride the rest of the way.

I don't think the dream thing on the computer was right. Why would he like me back when he has a girlfriend?

----

"Hey Lilly, hey Jackson." Miley said as Jackson pulled up.

"Hi." I said.

"I'll leave you guys alone so I don't BOTHER you." Miley said, looking at Jackson. She then gave him a look, and turned away.

What was that about?

I looked at Jackson strangely and he seemed to notice.

"What?" He asked, acting like he didn't know why I was looking at him.

"Oh nothing…" I said and looked away.

"Okay, let's start with catching." He went to the garage to get the football.

He started walking towards me.

"Now, you have to have your thumbs touching and your pointer fingers touching. Like this." He showed me.

"Okay, how's this?" I said and showed him my hands.

"Perfect. Then, when the ball comes towards you, you open your fingers just a tad, and bring the ball towards you when you catch it."

"Got it." I said. I can do this. I'm pretty good with football… I think.

"Ready?" Without giving me time to answer he threw the ball at me, making a spiral.

The ball bounced off my hand and landed beside me.

"Oh great." I sighed, and picked up the ball.

"Just try again." He threw the ball at me again, and I didn't catch it… again.

A few hundred years later, he called Miley out.

"What?!" Miley screamed when she was standing next to him.

"I need your help. Just throw the ball at me."

"Whatever." She said and threw it at him.

Jackson caught it without any hesitation. He didn't let go of the ball so he could show me how to hold it.

"Okay, I think I got it this time." I said with confidence.

"Alright."

Jackson through me the ball, and I almost caught it, but it slipped out of my hands.

"Here, let me help you." Jackson said. He came from behind me and wrapped his arms around mine, and he then held my hands the way they should be.

What was he doing, and why would he do this?

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm just helping you." He said.

"Okay Miley, throw the ball." Jackson said.

She smiled and threw the ball at my hands.

I caught it this time.

"Great job!" Jackson complimented me.

"You were the one who caught it." I said.

"But the ball was in your hands. You want to try it again?"

"Sure." I said.

------

Miley kept on smiling at me when we were in her room talking.

"What?" I asked, getting a little annoyed with her.

"I think I know someone who likes you." She said and looked behind me.

I turned around to look at what she was looking at and I saw Jackson looking at us for a second, but I guess he stopped looking at us when he saw me turn around. He quickly went into his room.

"Nu-uh!" I yelled and hit her with a pillow.

"I think so. Did you see how he was staring at you? And plus... he wouldn't normally hold you to help you catch a football. He would scream and yell at you for being so stupid… but nope. He decided to hold you." She said and smiled more.

"Whatever. He has a girlfriend doesn't he?"

"Lizzie? What about her? She has nothing to do with him liking you more than a little friend."

"I think he really likes her though…" I said.

"No, he really doesn't. Whenever he gets home from a date or something with her, he always screams and plops right down on the couch. He always says stuff like, 'why am I still going out with Lizzie', or, 'I can't believe I haven't asked Lilly out yet!'"

We both laughed at the last part.

"Stop putting thoughts in my head!" I said.

"Sorry… but I really think he likes you."

"But you don't know for sure."

There was silence.

"Miley??? You don't know for sure right?" I started to sweat.

"No… of… of course… not…" She stuttered.

"MILEY!?"

"Okay, okay… I may have been listening to a conversation he had with one of his friends on the phone…."

_**A/N: I would like to thank Hannah Montana Luva for helping me find out a name for Jackson's girlfriend… and I would like to thank all you awesome reviewers! **_

_**PLEASE READ**__**: If you're name is Lizzie, I'm sorry. I really like the name and I just wanted Lilly to make fun of it because that's just her personality when she's jealous. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You guys seriously rock! Keep on rocking! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so and a thousand times more SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I promise that I will update sooner next time. At least I'll try! **_

**Chapter 3**

My mouth dropped wide open. She's lying, I know she is.

"You can't be serious…" I said.

"Well… I mean, I heard him on the phone talking about some girl that was younger than him…"

"SO?! That doesn't mean it was me!"

"Yeah, but he has a lot of girls that are friends that are younger than him…" Miley said, trying to convince me that she was right, and it worked. I was convinced.

"Okay… I guess he does. But he has a girlfriend! Now what are you going to say to that?"

"I already told you, he hates her! I think he might break up with her tonight at his date with her. They're going to the beach, perfect right?"

"I guess… I just hope you're not just getting my hopes up."

"I hope so too."

I heard a knock on Miley's door.

"Who is it?" Miley asked.

"It's Jackson, you moron, open up."

"You open it." Miley shouted.

Oh great, here's another right.

"It's locked!" Jackson shouted back.

"Well, I guess you can't come in then."

"Miley! Seriously." Jackson said.

"Come on Miley." I said, taking Jackson's side.

I got up, opened the door, and there stood Jackson, shirtless and in a bathing soot.

"Hi Lilly." He said. Smiled, and walked right passed me.

I turned around and saw him sit on Miley's bed.

"What." Miley said in a monotone voice. She sounded like a robot! Ha-ha.

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come to a beach party tonight. It's going to be pretty big. Plus, there'll be some of your friends there like… Oliver… Jessie… Ben…." Jackson stopped at Ben.

I froze. "Ben?"

"Yeah, Ben." Jackson said and smiled.

Miley started laughing. "Sure, we'll go… but only because Lilly wants to see her… friends."

Jackson left the room with a smile.

"Miley… I'm not fit to go to any beach parties."

"What are you talking about Lilly? You love to party!!!" Miley said and did a little dance when she said party.

"I mean clothes wise… look at me! I'm wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt." I said.

"Alright… well I guess it's time for…"

"NO! A shopping trip? NO WAY! I'm, not going. I just won't go to the party."

"Lilly… I know you have some kind of cute swimsuit at your house."

"I don't."

"Well, you can wear a new bikini that I just got like, 2 days ago. I haven't worn it yet… so you can wear that…?" Miley offered.

"I don't know…"

"I take that as a yes!" Miley said and jumped off her bed to her closet.

I followed her. She brought me into her Hannah closet and then opened her drawers that had all of her swimming suits.

"WOW." My mouth dropped open. My mouth has been doing that a lot lately.

"What's 'wow'?" Miley asked.

"You have like what, 30 bathing suits in here?"

"No, I have 28." We both chuckled.

"Here," Miley picked up a swimsuit that was brown, but had pink flowers all over it. It was a bikini. UGH.

"Miley, I can't wear this," I said and gave it back to her.

"Why?" She handed it back.

"Because I'm not fit for it." I said, and gave it back to her.

This went on for about 5 minutes, giving each other the swimsuit.

"OKAY FINE! I'll take it." I said and heading for the bathroom to change.

When I came back, Miley's eyes were wide open when she saw me. I guess she thought it was that bad.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"OF COURSE NOT LILLY! It looks amazing!!!"

"Really?"

"Totally!"

"Alright… so… I guess we should get going…"

"Whoa there sister, I still have to change." She said. She then grabbed a white swimsuit top and to match, she got a pair of very short white shorts.

When she was done changing… she showed me her outfit. Believe me; it was very 'showy'. It wasn't as showy as mine though.

"What do you think?" She asked and posed.

I gave out a little laugh. I didn't think it was funny, but she wanted me to laugh… that's why she did that pose.

"Cute." I said, and with that, she grabbed my arm and we headed for the front door.

------

After about 10 minutes of sitting around on a bench at the beach party, a guy walked up to Miley and me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Miley said back.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"My name's Miley and this is my friend Lilly." She said.

"Cool. My name's Cole. How old are you guys?"

"We're both 14, and you?" Miley seemed to be the only one talking… and I'm glad.

"I'm 14 too."

"Awesome!" Miley said and smiled.

"Does one of you want to dance?" Cole asked.

Miley turned to me. I shook my head. Miley gave me the 'you better dance with this guy or I won't talk to you in a million years' look.

I sighed. "Miley wants to dance with you." I said.

Cole looked down at her but didn't smile or anything. "Okay."

"Lilly! I wanted you to dance with him!" She whispered in my ear, but she was really screaming in her head.

"Oh come on Miley, I know you like him." I whispered back, smiling. I couldn't stop smiling! This was so much fun watching her get all embarrassed and mad!

"UGH. Whatever, you'll pay for this one day." She warned me, but I kept smiling.

Cole brought her to the center of the dance floor and put his hands on her waist. He wasn't exactly touching her though; he was barely touching her if you know what I mean. I then saw him roll his eyes when Miley brought her hands to his neck.

What happened next really confused me. He looked at me and… winked. WOW. I haven't had a guy do that to me in like… ever!

The song was over and the DJ turned on a Hannah Montana song.

Cole and Miley walked towards me and Miley said that she had to go get a drink, so it was just me and Cole.

"So, do you like Miley? I think she likes you." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Not really… she's too… I don't know, but…"

"Yeah?"

"I like… you. You want to go out with me sometime?" Cole said, and I froze.

_**A/N: OOOH!!!! What shall happen?? Should she say yes?! Please tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter!**_

_**Again, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry about not updating in FOREVER!!!!!! I promise I will start writing the next chapter ASAP!!!! LIKE NOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: YAY! I updated faster this time!!! But… not as fast as I wanted to…**_

_**I'll give you a hint, I am only going to update when I have enough reviews. HAHA! **_

_**Dedication**__**: Alissyn!!! Alissyn, this chapter is dedicated to YOU! You're an amazing reviewer, and I can always ask you for help with a story! YOU ROCK MY CROCS OFF!! (I'm not wearing crocs right now by the way…)**_

**Chapter 4**

"I…" I didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully, Miley walked up to us right as I was about to say something stupid like, "I don't like boys" or "Why would I date you?"

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Miley said cheerfully.

"Nothing…" Cole said.

"Okay, cool. I think I saw Oliver near the bonfire. You want to go and sit with him?" Miley asked as she pointed to the bonfire.

"I guess…" Cole said, and looked at me for an answer.

"Let's go." I said as I got to my feet.

As we were walking, I caught a glimpse of Jackson dancing with his girlfriend, Lizzie. I guess I felt a little jealous…

"Hey Lilly, Miley, and…" Oliver said when we sat down next to him on a log.

"This is Cole." Miley said.

"Oh… nice to meet you, I'm Oliver." He said.

"Cool." Cole said.

"Is Ben here?" Miley asked. Oh great, she was going to make me talk to him if he was here.

"Yeah, right over there." Oliver said, pointing to a group of boys near the drink table.

"Cool, Lilly, follow me." Miley tugged my arm.

She brought me right by the group of boys and acted like we were talking about something funny, so she faked a laugh and said, "Oh Lilly, you are SO funny!"

That was like, the oldest trick in the book! How did I know? I knew because it didn't work. Ben didn't even notice I was standing right in front of him!

"Miley, let's go now. He isn't looking." I whispered.

Miley pulled me back as I was leaving. "No!" She yelled, which got Ben's attention.

Ben turned around and saw me, bright red. "Hey Lilly, I didn't know you were here." He said with a wave.

"Yeah… I'm here… here I am!" I said… that was really stupid.

"Hey, Ben, is that your girlfriend?" One of the guys asked and the rest of them smiled at me and some whistled. What jerks.

"Guys, you know that she's not my girlfriend." He said, not looking embarrassed at all.

"Whatever." Another one of his friends said.

Ben was walking up to me, but then right when he got to me, without stopping, he turned the other way.

I turned around and saw him wrap his arms around another girls' waist.

"Hey Katie, what are you up to?" He asked the girl, which I assume was this 'Katie' girl.

"Nothing' much. It's so boring here! I think we should go somewhere else, away from here." She said and pulled him towards the other side of the beach.

Well, I guess he already has a girlfriend, so there's no need to impress anyone now.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." Miley said in a soft voice.

"It's fine, thanks for trying." I said and walked back over to the bonfire, and Miley followed.

I saw Oliver sitting with Jackson and Cole… but where was Lizzie? I never even got to meet Miss Frizzy! (That was a joke…)

"Hey guys, where's Lizzie Jackson?" I asked.

"She had to go home…" He said.

"Oh, okay." I said and sat down next to Cole.

Maybe I should say yes to him. Jackson's taken, and I don't like Oliver… so why not say yes?

"Cole, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, and led him to a place where no one else was around.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well… I was thinking about us… and… I say yes." I said.

"Really, you're not joking or anything?" He asked.

"Nope, I really mean it." I replied.

"Cool."

I heard a slow song turn on.

"Do you… want to dance?" He asked me, shyly.

I looked back at Jackson, then to Miley, and then Oliver. They were laughing and joking around. I think they were talking about me because they looked back at Cole and me, and then started laughing again.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I said.

"Oh… it doesn't… seem… like you want to, we don't have to…" He said.

"Oh, no… I was just doing that because Miley, Jackson, and Oliver are laughing at you… me… us…"

"Oh, cool… so, Lilly, may I have this dance?" He put out his hand and I took it.

He then led me to the center of the dance floor, just like in movies. I didn't like being in the center, because then, everyone would be staring at us.

But… that doesn't matter right now; all I need to concentrate on is Cole.

Jackson just got up and he's heading towards Cole and me.

"Hey Lilly," He said, "Cole." He nodded at Cole.

"Do you mind if I dance with her for a little bit?" Jackson asked politely.

"I don't mind." Cole said, and walked back to Oliver and Miley.

I looked at Miley, and she was giggling with Oliver. Whoa… Oliver was giggling.

"Jackson, what did they do?" I asked him.

"Nothing…" He said, letting out a little chuckle.

"I bet they dared you to do this." I smiled. Really, I didn't like how they had to dare him to do it. I wish he liked me more than a friend… or a sister type figure.

"Well… yeah, they did." He said.

I looked deep into his eyes then. I couldn't stop staring at them! They were so perfect, everything about him was perfect. Then I realized that he was looking everywhere BUT my eyes. He was avoiding me.

He didn't really like me. He truly likes Frizzy Lizzie, and they're nothing I could do about it.

_**A/N: Not as long… but that's because I thought this was a perfect place to stop the chapter! Hehe… I hope you liked this one! I NEED MORE IDEAS! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!!!!**_

_**Dedication**__**: Goes to Daisy617!!! She is always reviewing, and it makes me happy, SO THANKS!!! Keep it UP!!!**_

**Chapter 5**

Miley, Jackson, Cole, Oliver, and I were one of the last people to leave the beach. It was about 1:00 AM, and my mom was probably having a fit.

"Hey Miley, can I use your cell phone? I forgot mine at home, and I need to call my mom." I asked.

"Of course!" She said and reached into her purse.

She handed the phone to me, and I started to press 2, when I saw she had me on speed dial!

I started laughing at the picture she put for me. I remember that night. I was sleeping over at her house, and we were goofing off. We decided to do a little fashion show with clothes that don't match. I didn't a pretty good job of it, so I made a face, and she took my picture by surprise. She's good at taking pictures when people aren't looking!

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Hey, it's Lilly, can I talk to mom?" I asked Jordan.

"MOM!!! THE PHONE'S FOR YOU!!!!!!" He screamed. Now I know not to scream for my mom when the phone's for her! It sounds horrible! No wonder mom always told me not to do that…

"Hello?" She answered, sounding tired.

"Hey mom, it's Lilly."

"Lilly dear, where are you?!" She sounded upset.

"I'm at the beach. I forgot to call you and tell you that I was going to a beach party tonight, I'm sorry."

"Well… I guess it's fine, but the next time you're about to go to a party, call me first, or you won't be seeing your friends for a while."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mom…"

"Did anything happen that I should know about?"

"Nope, just the same old stuff."

"Alright."

"Can I sleepover at Miley's tonight?"

"I guess… It isn't a school night…"

"Thanks mom! I love you! Bye!" And I hung up.

I turned to Miley. "Hey, I'm sleeping over, okay?"

"Cool." She said and we headed for the car.

We first dropped off Cole at his house. He actually lived in my neighborhood, which was awesome because I could see him more often!

We then dropped off Oliver, who was just across the street from Cole. Finally, we got to Miley's house.

Mr. Stewart was awake, and he was watching Beauty and the Beast.

Miley knocked on the, now, open door and her dad jumped up and turned the T.V. off.

"Hey kids…" He said, a little embarrassed.

Miley and Jackson were laughing. "Hey…dad…" She said.

----

Miley and I were in her room, trying to fall asleep, but surprisingly, we weren't tired.

"Miley, I can't fall asleep." I said.

"Same, what should we do?" She asked.

I got up and turned on the light. She covered her eyes with her hand.

"What was that for??" She asked jokingly.

"Ha, you asked, what should we do… so… I'm going to do something."

"What?"

"Talk about stuff like… guys." I smiled.

"What about them?"

"Well… Cole asked me out."

"Are you serious?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked.

"Well… I thought he liked me…"

"Sorry…" I said.

"It's cool. What about Jackson though?"

"I don't know… I said yes to Cole before I really thought about it. I guess I just want to make Jackson jealous, but he isn't the kind of guy who gets jealous." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know what you mean. I have a question…"

"Shoot!"

"How do you know if you like someone?" She whispered.

"Well… when I know that I like someone, I always giggle around them… I sometimes blush really badly, that's what sucks about it." I laughed, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Okay."

------

It was already 11:16 AM when I woke up. Miley wasn't there though.

I started to walk down the hallways, but I stopped when I heard voices in Jackson's room.

"Miley, I already told you! I DON'T!!" Jackson yelled.

"Whatever… oh wait, I forgot to tell you something." It was Miley.

"What." Jackson didn't sound happy at all.

"She got a boyfriend last night. It's Cole." She said.

WHAT??? She was talking about me! I think she was trying to make Jackson jealous, which was really nice of her, but if he doesn't like me, she doesn't have to MAKE him like me. Although, I hope he likes me more than a sister or brother… that would be amazing.

"Your point please…?" Jackson asked.

"My point is that she got as boyfriend, and I bet you're all jealous!" She said. Oh great. She's such a big mouth!

"Actually, I'm not. Oh, and by the way, I think I know why you're doing this." He replied.

"Okay then, why?"

"Because I think Lilly likes me more than a friend. But you know what?" He said.

Oh no, he knows that I like him.

"What?" I peeked in and Miley had her arms crossed.

"I don't like her more than a friend back!" Jackson said, and walked out of his room, but when he saw me, his face turned bright red. "Sorry…" Was all he could say.

_**A/N: Okay, this chapter was on the shorter side, but I just thought that this would be a great way to end it! How did you guys like it? **_

_**CHECK OUT ME AND MY FRIEND'S STORY, LOLIVER: THE MUSICAL!!! IT'S ON MY ACCOUNT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! THANKYA!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Dedication: **__**AlwaysxAddicted is amazing! She helped me with the ideas for this chapter! Thank you sooo much! You guys should totally check out her stories too! They're amazing!!!**_

_**Also, thank you once again Alissyn for helping me with part of this chapter!!**_

**Chapter 6**

I was back at home at around 3:00 PM, and right when I got home, I ran up to my room and started crying and screaming into my pillow.

Let me refresh you on what happened. So I heard Miley and Jackson talking in his room, and then, I figured out that Jackson doesn't like me more than a friend. For the rest of the day until I left, Miley and I were at the beach sunbathing and then I saw Jackson with his girlfriend. Stupid FRIZZY LIZZIE!!!!

Anyways, I got upset, and I guess Jackson could see it in my eyes, so he walked over to me and knelt down.

He was saying stuff like, "Listen, I'm really sorry about this morning, but don't make it such a big deal, and don't feel embarrassed." And then he went back to making googley -eyes at Lizzie.

So that's why I'm in bed, crying right now. Yeah… I'm taking it too seriously… but who cares? It's not like he'll tell everyone in the world that I like him.

At least I have a boyfriend, Cole. I need to think about him, not Jackson. Think of Cole… think of Cole… think of…

_Jackson._

He's so cute, and when he sits next to me, I can't stop thinking about how cool, and nice he is. My face turns bright red, but I don't care because I like him _that_ much. When ever I catch him walking down the hallways to his next class, I always stare at him, and make the picture last in my mind.

You're right, I'm talking crazy talk, but it's true.

My tears calm down and I sit up. Maybe a little reading will help me calm down a little more.

I start reading my favorite book of all time, "Gregor and the Code of Claw", the last book of the "Gregor the Overlander" series. They are amazing, and the second to last chapter always makes me cry when I read it. It reminds me of my life right at this moment.

Gregor is just leaving the Underland to go back home in New York. He is saying goodbye to his 'girlfriend', Luxa. They take one last kiss, and get separated forever.

In the book, it never says what happens 10 years from then, you just have to infer. I think that someday, they will see each other again, and get married, and rule the Underland together, but that only happens in books… not in real life.

I hear the doorbell ring. Let me "infer". It's either going to be Miley, Cole, Oliver, or even worse, Jackson.

I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. Oops, I was wrong. It was the pizza man. Who ordered pizza?

"Excuse me!" Jordan pushed me aside and grabbed the hot pizza. He reached into his pocket and got out the money, gave it to the man, and closed the door.

"Can I have some?" I asked.

"Uh, no, you can't." He smiled.

"UGH, I HATE YOU JORDAN!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I hate you to!" He said, and walked away.

------

It's a school day, ugh. Oh, and the best part about today is after school, I'm going over to Miley's… but not just to hang out, but to play football with Jackson.

"Hey Lilly." Miley said from behind me.

I jumped. "Oh, hey Miley."

"You excited for the football stuff?!" She joked, and shut my locker for me.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said and started to walk outside to wait for Jackson.

"Hey Lilly." Oliver waved.

"Hey, what are you doing after school?" I asked.

"Nothing, boring stuff. I'm home alone. I think I might invite Dex over…"

"That's…cool…" Miley and I laughed and we heard Jackson honk and get out of the car.

"Hey Jackson." Miley said when Jackson got to us.

"Hey, I'm going to visit one of my teachers, get in the car, it'll be really fast." He said, and ran in the building.

Okay, I have to admit, I'm pretty excited for football "lessons" with Jackson today. Even though I shouldn't be… I am.

"Oh Lilly, there's your boyfriend!" Miley yelled. I hit her shoulder for yelling that and walked over to Cole.

"Hey Cole," I smiled, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing after school?" He asked.

"I'm going over to Miley's house."

I saw Jackson running back to us. I then looked around. No one was waiting for their parents to pick them up anymore, and no one else was here besides Miley, Oliver, Cole, Jackson and I. I acted quickly. I placed my arm around Cole and put my head on his shoulder. He had a questionable look on his face but he then shook it off, and smiled. I kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back.

When we parted, I looked at Jackson, and he rolled his eyes at me and walked to his car.

"Lilly, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jackson asked, and motioned me over.

"Yeah?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Why are you doing all this 'PDA'? It's so annoying and gross! Why don't you just stop trying to make him like you, and notice that he doesn't care for you like that!!! WHO WOULD??!!" He yelled.

My face was turning bright red. How could he embarrass me like that?? I didn't know that he was _that_ heartless!

"Let's just go and get this over with." I mumbled.

Miley quickly ran into the car and slammed the door shut.

When we got to their house, we started right away. Jackson was helping me with throwing again.

"Okay, hold the ball with your writing hand," he started, and wrapped his arms around me so he could show me how to hold it. "Then, put your other hand forward, pointing to the place you want to throw it." He put my left arm out for me.

I laughed a little. I had an idea.

I moved my right hand back and right when I was about to through it, I jabbed my elbow in his stomach and threw the ball.

Jackson fell down to the ground and put his hands over his stomach and groaned from the pain.

"Oh, man, Jackson! I'm so, so sorry! I really didn't mean to!" I said, and smiled to myself.

"You Bitch." He mumbled, and got up.

"Let's try it again!" I said cheerfully. I knew that would get him mad.

"NO! What kind of football are you playing?" he asked.

"Tackle." I smiled. We weren't really playing tackle football, no, the school would never let us do that, I just wanted to get him back for what he did.

He groaned. "Fine." He said, "Let's practice that. But if you hurt me one more time, we're done with this!" he said.

"Okay." I grinned. I was having too much fun!

"Throw the ball to me, I'll run with it, and you need to tackle me before I get a touchdown." Jackson said.

"Fine." I said, and threw the ball to him.

He started to run, and I ran faster so I could get him. I grabbed on to his shirt, to hold him and jumped on top of him. He fell to the ground once again.

"Lilly! GET OFF OF ME!!!" He yelled. I got off him, and he stood up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, something's wrong! I hate how you try to make me jealous with you and Cole!" He stepped closer to me.

"Oh yeah, well I hate it how you act like you don't care!!" I stepped closer to him.

"Well, I hate it how you hurt me, just because I made you mad!" He took another step closer to me.

"I hate it how you embarrassed me!" I stepped closer to him again.

We were centimeters away from each other now.

"I hate it how you always think I'm the one who should get blamed for everything!" He yelled.

"I hate it how—" He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we parted he was smiling, and so was I.

_**A/N: What did you guys think? Again, sorry for the late update… REALLY sorry!!! It was SOOOO hard to write this chapter! **_

_**Please check out Alissyn' and my fanfic called Loliver: The Musical. Very funny, I think, so… check it out! (Not really a "loliver" per say.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I love you guys!! I can't keep up with your reviews!!!! LOL. **_

_**Dedication: **__**JateSkateFate815!! You are amazing! Thank you soooo much for your awesome idea for this chapter and being an outstanding reviewer!! Keep it up!!!**_

_**IF YOU GUYS LIKE LACKSONS, CHECK OUT MY STORY "IT ALL STARTED WHEN" PLEASE! THANKS!!!**_

**Chapter 7**

"AHHH!!!!" Miley screamed when she heard the news. "I can't believe you're going out with him!!!!" She shrieked.

I started laughing. "Miley, we aren't going out. We just kissed. Besides," I changed my smile to a frown, "he's with Lizzie."

"Aw Lilly, don't think about that!" She hugged me.

My cell phone rang and I jumped.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Lilly?" Oliver said.

"Hey, what's up? I asked. He usually doesn't call me unless of an emergency…

"I was just wondering if…uh… I mean, _what_ the homework was in science today." He stuttered.

"Oh, we don't have any homework in science. You probably didn't know that because you were sleeping again. Am I right?" I grinned.

"Oh… uh… yeah, bye." He said, and hung up before I could say anything.

"That was odd…" I turned to Miley.

"Ha, well… it _is_ Oliver." She snorted.

"Yeah…" I grinned.

----

So Jackson and I aren't exactly "going out" per say… we're just like brother and sister… except for the fact that he kiss me.

You know… this just popped ion my head today. I haven't met Lizzie yet! I think that's a good thing though…

"Hey Jackson, are you ready to go?" I asked. It was yet another football practice for us today.

"Uh… yeah… I was thinking, maybe we should skip it for today, I mean, I think we both need a little brake from it." He hesitated. Something was up.

"Oh, ok. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, of, of course not… I was just thinking that we should, skip it and give ourselves a break from each other… I, I mean football."

"Okay… so… I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked, more like pleaded.

"Sure…" he said, and quickly walked away.

I walked around the school a little bit and waited for Cole. He was staying after for a test he missed, so why not wait for him if I have nothing better to do?

"Lilly?" I turned around and saw Cole.

"Hey Cole! How do you think you did on your test?" I asked. He came up to me and gave me a hug. Can I say AWKWARD?

"I think I did well. I Probably didn't get a 100, but close." I giggled and then we started walking.

I put my hand in his, and I noticed we started walking to my house. I guess he was walking me home…?

When we got to my house, he turned to face me, and held both of my hands.

"Lilly, I know we've only been together for a couple of days, but…" He looked down.

"You want to break up with me?" I tried finishing his sentence. I want to break up with him, but I don't. He's a really nice guy… but I really want Jackson.

"Of course not! I was wondering if… I could…" Cole started to lean closer to me, and then I realized what he wanted to do. I guess I should help him…

I leaned towards him, and our lips met. When we pulled apart, Cole was looking behind me, and I saw Jackson when I turned around. Why was he here? He ruined it! Then again… I would rather kiss Jackson…

Why am I even thinking about it at a time like this? Like I said before, I should be thinking of Cole constantly, not Jackson.

"Oh, sorry…" Jackson said and turned to go back to his house.

"No, it's fine, you can stay. Why are you here?" I said. I think I said it too fast, maybe Cole thinks I like him…

"I just came by to drop this off." He showed me a package. "The mail carrier probably gave it to the wrong house.

He walked up to me and handed me the package.

"Thanks." I said shyly. Why was I acting all weird around him? Maybe because of the kiss… and plus, he saw me kissing my boyfriend…how weird is that??

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and slowly walked away.

Cole turned to me when Jackson left. "Why were you acting all weird? I thought you were his friend."

"I don't know, I guess it's because he saw us kiss…" I said.

"Oh, right. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow too." He waved, and walked away.

"Bye." I waved back and started walking in my house.

I saw that the package was for my mom, but there was a note taped to the package. It said Lilly on it, with Jackson's handwriting.

When Lilly opened the letter she read:

_Lilly,_

_I'm sorry for acting all weird today. I just thought we shouldn't have football because of the kiss. I have a girlfriend, and I don't think what we did was right. Tomorrow, can we talk about this? Truthfully, I can't wait until tomorrow, and I missed having the 'lessons'. _

_Thanks,_

_Jackson_

I was literally smiling. I noticed that under the word 'thanks' there was erase marks, and he almost wrote 'love'.

I hope this means something good.

_**A/N: Wow! This wasn't as good as the last chapter, that's for sure! Thanks for all your reviews! It makes me feel happy! Oh, and guess what… this is my most popular fan fiction, and I thank you all for that!**_

_**Special thanks to gypsyeyes91 for also bringing up the same idea as JateSkateFate815! LOL. Even though it sounds like gypseyes91 didn't help, she did. I was really stuck, and she actually gave me an idea… even though she didn't SAY it, she reminded me of something that made me think of an idea. VERY confusing, but in a shorter way of saying it… THANKS!!!**_

_**IF YOU GUYS LIKE LACKSONS, CHECK OUT MY STORY "IT ALL STARTED WHEN" PLEASE! THANKS!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews!! Please keep it up! It makes me smile after I come home from school to see the reviews you guys leave!**_

_**Dedication: JumpToTheRhythm is amazing! She DID review all my chapters, except for the last 2… but anyways, you should really check out her story "Shipwreck." It has to do with That's So Raven, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Hannah Montana. They're all going to Fiji! I haven't read the rest of chapter 1… but that's because I'm not supposed to be on the computer. Lol. READ IT THOUGH! I THINK IT COULD BE REALLY GOOD!!**_

**Chapter 8**

"Is that really what it said?" Miley asked as we were walking to our 8th hour class together.

I was just telling her about the note. "Yeah… that's what it said. Oh, and I forgot the best part, under the word 'thanks' I saw that he erased 'love' under it."

Miley gasped. "Really? That's a sign. I think he likes you."

I rolled my eyes. "Miley, the first time you said that he liked me, you tried to ask him… and you know what he said." I smiled.

"Yeah… but maybe he was just… not showing his feelings. You remember your kiss with him don't you?"

I blushed. "Only a little." I really remembered the whole thing… but don't tell! Shhh!!

"Whatever…" She said and sat down in her assigned seat, which was on the other side of the room from me. All of the teachers know we talk like, all the time, so they put us on the opposite sides of the room.

When class was over, I headed for my locker, got my things, and headed straight for the door. 8th hour was our last hour, and I wanted to get to Miley's house ASAP. Why, you might ask? I think you know.

I heard Jackson honk the horn and I hopped in the front seat, rather than the back, and buckled up. Have I ever explained to you why he gets to his car so early, and gets from his school to here just in time for us to get out? Well… I can't answer that because I have no idea. I'm thinking he has super powers!!! No… I'm kidding… I hope you knew that…

"Hey!" I said cheerfully. I was, as a matter of fact, very happy and giggly today… weird…

"Hey." He said, as he waited for Miley to get in.

"What are we learning today?" I asked.

Miley smiled when she got in. "Should I just be in the house when you guys practice? I don't want to _bother_ you guys."

Jackson turned red. "Miley." He warned.

"Come on Jackson, you gotta tell her how you feel!" She smiled so wide, I thought her mouth would fall off.

Jackson squinted. "Shut up Miley." He said, and started driving towards their house.

The car ride was silent, although Miley kept on passing me 'notes' that said stuff like, "He totally likes you" or, "if you don't ask him out, I'll ask him for you". Every time I read one of her notes, I looked at Jackson, but he was concentrating on the road.

----

"Lilly, go long!" Jackson yelled, and through the ball my way.

I actually started catching the throws! But, I didn't want to do this anymore. I'm starting to get bored.

Once I caught the ball I walked towards him.

"Jackson, I want to do something else, I'm tired. Come on, we've been doing this for an hour!" I whined.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"We need to talk." I said.

"What about?" He sat down on the grass, and I sat next to him.

"About that 'note' thing that you gave me." I said.

"Oh, that was nothing… I just… I mean…never mind." He said in a frustrating tone.

"Are you happy that you're with Frizzy? I, I mean Lizzie?" Oops!

Jackson smiled. I guess he heard what I said…

"Kind of, I really like her, but she's not the right one… I think I'm going to break up with her."

"Why though? I thought you really liked her." I said.

"Well… I guess… not really though. It's confusing, you won't get it. You can go inside and hang out with Miley or something." He got up and was about to leave when I stopped him. YAY ME!!

"Wait, I'll be able to understand! Please tell me?" I asked.

"Well… fine. I don't really like Lizzie. As a friend, she's great, but I don't like dating her. I want to go out with…" He stopped.

"Who?" I asked.

"Uh… never mind, you'll think it's stupid." I shook his head.

"No, I won't, just tell me." I said.

"Well, you. Do you… uh… want to go to a movie with me tomorrow night, since it's a Friday?" He asked.

I grinned. "Me? Really? Yeah, I would love to!" I said, and hugged him.

He leaned forward, and kissed me on the lips, but then we heard his name.

"JACKSON?????" A voice called.

He quickly released me and his eyes widened. He turned to me, and then to the girl that was standing next to his car.

"What in the world are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She asked.

"Uh…" He looked to me for help.

I walked forward and stepped right in front of her. "Hi, I'm Lilly." I said.

"Ok?" She said in a snobby voice.

"I'm guessing your Lizzie?" I asked.

"Duh!" She said.

I had a feeling she was going to be like this. All snobby and stuff. I hated her already. What in the world made Jackson decide that he wanted to date her??

I turned to Jackson. "What in the world made you want to date her? Who would even want to be friends with her? Seriously!" I said, loud enough so she could hear me.

She pushed me so I was facing her. "Lilly, I have a lot of friends, and Jackson chose _me_ because I'm a nice, sweet girl, and I'm a great kisser!" Then she turned to Jackson. "Am I right?" She smiled.

"Well…" He said.

"How do you know? Do you practice with your stuffed animals or brother? Which one?" I asked, looking serious.

"UGH!!" She screamed. "I do not practice with my brother!!"

"But you _do _practice with your stuffed animals?" I asked, smirking. This was too much fun!

"That was only one time! _One_ time!" she yelled. That wasn't a very good comeback if you ask me…

"Oh hey, you know the one nickname that I love calling you?" I said.

"What." She frowned.

"Well, this was before I met you, and it was rude of me to judge you before I met you… but I called you Frizzy Lizzie. Now that I have met you, it kind of fits, don't you think? You have red, frizzy hair, and a lovely face full of zits and pimples!" I smiled.

She turned bright red. "Shut up! I'm not the one who _thinks_ Jackson likes her! Jackson loves me, not you!!"

"How do you know?! Have you asked him!!??"

"No, but I know for a fact that he loves me, and he only thinks of you as a little annoying sister. He told me!!! He told me a lot about you!" She shrieked.

"Oh yeah, what!?"

"He told me that you were so annoying, and he didn't even get _why _he was helping you with football. He said that he didn't like you at all. He always talks about how annoying you are because you like him. He tells me that he doesn't like you at all, and he doesn't get why you're still trying!!!!" When she finished, she wiped the spit off her mouth with the back of her hand.

That really hurt. I felt like crying. I felt like running up to Jackson, hug him, and ask if that was all true. I wanted him to tell me the truth. I can't believe Miley and I got my hopes up. I really started to believe her.

Oh great, now I'm blaming people for things that were my fault. You know, a lot of people say that I blame everything on everyone else, and that I should start noticing that everything's my fault.

I felt a tear drop make a path on my cheek. I turned to Jackson. He looked extremely mad. I knew he was just acting it though. Or maybe, maybe he wasn't acting it, and he was just mad at me for starting this fight. Either way, I still ran.

I ran to my house. I crawled in my bed, and once again, I started crying.

Remember the pizza man who came when I was feeling mad? Remember when I was "inferring" on who the person would be at the door? Well, I guess I had to "infer" again, because the doorbell rang a couple of minutes after I crawled into my bed.

"JORDAN! GET THE DOOR!!!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps heading towards the front door, and then I heard the door open.

I could barely hear them talking, but I think I could make out what they were saying.

"Hey, Jackson! My main man! What are you up to? I haven't seen you in ages!" Jordan said. They probably did that "man hug" too.

"Hey Jordan, I actually have a lot of stuff going on right now. What about you?" Jackson asked.

"Bored, right now. You wanna play some video games?" He asked.

"Not now, where's Lilly?" Jackson asked. Oh yeah, like he cared.

"Oh yeah, I remember you talking to me about her sometime this week. It was on what, Tuesday? I still remember when I got all mad about you talking about her in front of me, but don't worry, I don't mind anymore. Just to let you know… she has a boyfriend…" Jordan said.

Was Jackson really talking about me? Why did Jordan say that I had a boyfriend? Was Jackson really thinking of asking me out? No, I should be thinking this. I'm probably wrong.

"Yeah, I know. I was just hoping that I could talk to her right now… I know she's upset, and I need to make things clear with her." He said.

"Alright, I think she's upstairs in her room."

I heard Jackson coming upstairs. Oh great, he was going to talk to me about how we can't see each other anymore or something bad like that.

He knocked on my door. "Lilly? I know you're there, can I come in?" He asked.

"Why do _you_ want to come in?"

Jackson opened the door; he walked over to my bed and sat down right next to me.

He then turned to me, so we were millimeters away from each other.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry about what happened back there." He started.

"No you're not. I know you're not. You're really mad at me, and you came to tell me that you never wanted to see me again. I'm fine with that. I'm really, really…"

He made me stop talking with a kiss. Man, this dude really likes to interrupt your talking by kissing! I have no idea if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

"Lilly, why would you say that." He said when we pulled away from each other.

"Because, I know it's true!" I looked down, and sighed. "Remember what Lizzie said back there? She said that you said all of those things? I bet she was telling the truth."

"Of course not! Listen, I broke up with her after you left. I said that I didn't appreciate her telling you those lies, and I took the car, and left. I came to tell you that I really, really like you."

"Then explain why you said what you said when Miley was talking to you in your room."

"I said that because I was having mixed feelings, and I didn't want her to get into my business. Besides, why would I kiss you 3 times if I didn't like you?" He turned his grin into a frown and continued. "When I saw you kissing Cole last night, I felt really… well… jealous. I was about to turn back and put that note in my car so I wouldn't make you feel mad. I'm sorry."

"Jackson, you don't need to be sorry. Oh, and I don't think I need football lessons anymore, because there's no need to impress anyone now that I don't like Ben anymore." I smiled.

"Okay. Lilly, I have a question for you."

"What? You know you can ask me anything." I smiled.

"You wanna go out with me?"

_**A/N: Wow, what a chapter! Did you notice that I updated faster? YAY MEE!! LOL. Thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys rock! Keep it up!**_

_**I hope you guys didn't mind that this was a long chapter. I was going to stop it when she was crying in her bed, but that just didn't seem right. Please review!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS ROCK MY CROCS!!! I don't have someone to dedicate this one to because you all are amazing reviewers!!**_

_**WARNING/ATTENTION/WHATEVER: THERE ARE MANY MISSPELLED WORDS, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I WANT THEM TO SAY THE WORD, NOT BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL IT. THANK YOU!**_

**Chapter 9**

What should I say? I didn't want to cheat on Cole, but then again, the reason I said yes was to get Jackson to get jealous…

"Jackson…" I sighed.

I need help here!!!

"I'll have to get back to you on that. I really, really like you… but I feel like I'll be cheating on Cole by being with you. I'll give you a certain answer tomorrow. Okay?" I can't believe I just said that. My mind wanted to say yes, but my mouth didn't want to agree with it.

Jackson closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, I can deal with that." I felt a little bad for him. I really like him, but I feel like I don't have a choice.

Jackson started walking out of my room, and then I stopped him. I needed to let this out. "Jackson," he turned around to face me, "I… I really, really like you. I might even love you. I'll tell you tomorrow after school what the answer is." I said. He nodded, without expression, and left.

Once he left, I dashed to the phone (**A/N**: didya notice the awesome word I put in there? DASHED!! LOL). When I picked it up, my mom was talking into it. Darn it, she was on the phone!

I completely forgot where I put my cell phone! Then, I heard a song playing.

'_Cause it's you, and me, together. Yeah I'm always… on… your side…_

That's where I put it! In the desk of my drawer!

"Yola?" I said.

I heard a laugh. "Hey Lola, its Hannah." Miley snorted.

"Cool. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Have you seen Jackson?" I could see her smiling through the phone! Trust me, I can tell when she's smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, he's on his way back to his house. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I heard he was planning on going to someone's house and ask a certain person out… and I was wondering what she said. Do you know what she said?" Yup, she was smiling. Fo Sho!

"Yeah, I know what she said."

"What??"

"She said she'll think about it, and she'll tell him the final answer tomorrow after school." I grinned.

"Okay… I hope it's a yes. Even though it sounds wrong for that person to be dating my brother… I think it'll be fun!" She chuckled.

"Whaaaateverrr." Man, I really need to call Cole…

"So... what are you doin' right now?"

"Well, I was about to call Cole to uh… sort of… um... break up with him so I could be with Jackson…" I bit my lip. I knew she was about to started screaming.

"AHHH!!! Oh em gee Lilly! Congrats! I knew you would say yes to Jackson! I knew it, knew it, knew it!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear so I didn't loose my hearing! She can be loud when she wants to!

"Okay… so… I'm going to call him now… bye." I said.

"BYE!!!!" She screamed.

_Click._

Finally! Now to call Cole…

"Hello?" He answered. By the way, I called his cell phone. That would be weird if his mom just got on the phone and needed to call someone else…

"Hey, it's Lilly." I said.

"Oh, Lilly, just the girl I wanted to talk to."

"First… I need to say something really serious."

"Wait, me first." He said.

I sighed. "Fine."

"This maybe hard for you but… I think we need to… break up. Don't take it the wrong way… it's just that, I think we need to see other people. We don't have that much in common, and we're always busy." He said seriously.

I was _seriously_ about to start cracking up!!!

"Oh… really? I feel the same way! Whoo, this was much easier than I thought it would be!"

"Yeah… me too! So, can we still be friends?" He asked.

"Of course! I'll see you later!" I said.

"Yup, bye!"

"Bye!" I smiled, and hung up.

I ran onto my bed, and screamed into the pillow… but it was a happy scream, not a bad one!

"Gosh, I'm so darn tired! …I think I'll go take a walk…" I said. Even though that doesn't make ANY sense what so ever… I want to take a walk. Especially because it's about 7:00 PM, and it's nice to take walks at night. Nice and refreshing.

"MOM???" I called.

"She's not home!" Jordan called from downstairs in the basement. Playing video games again…

"Whatever, I'm going to take a walk, tell her that I'm going out. Okay?" I yelled back.

"Fine." Jordan said.

As I was walking down the street, I heard honking, screeching, and of course, laughing.

Wait… laughing???

I turned the corner and I saw Miley… with a guy…? I couldn't _see_ the guy… but I knew it was a guy.

"Miley?" I got her attention. I guess she was flirting with the guy… because her face was bright red.

"Oh… hey… Lilly…" She had a worried look on her face.

I walked closer, trying to make out who the person was.

I walked closer, and it became so clear to me. Miley liked Cole, and Cole liked Miley. Cole probably asked me out to make Miley jealous. I said yes to Cole to make Jackson jealous. We both used each other and both of our "crushes" like us back! Of course! Why didn't I see that all along?!

"Cole? Miley?" I smiled, "Together?"

Cole had a worried look on his face like I was going to kill him or something…

"Cole, I'm not going to kill you…" I said, and laughed.

"What are you _doing_ here Lilly?" Miley asked.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here, with him?" I pointed to Cole.

"We're just hanging out…" She said.

"Okay, I was just taking a little walk. No biggie. See you guys later!" I waved, and left.

So Miley is with Cole, and I guess I'm with Jackson? What ever happened to Ben and Oliver? I haven't talked to them in ages!

Wow… now this was magic. All of a sudden, Oliver appeared right in front of me! Well… not suddenly, I was just looking to my right and looking at the houses… I guess he was walking towards me and I didn't notice it.

"Hey Lilly." He said.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much…" I said, and looked down.

"Listen…" he continued, "I was wondering if you're still with Cole… and uh… yeah." He hesitated.

"Nope, we're not together anymore. Why do you ask?" I had a feeling of why he was acting so weird…

"Well… then… I was hoping that maybe… you would want to… I dunno… go out with me?" He was shuffling his feet, like he was nervous.

I sighed. "Oliver, I'm sorry, but I have my eye on someone else… plus… I don't like you more than a friend." I felt really bad about this. Like super, super bad… but hey, that's life, right?

"Oh, okay, I understand." He swallowed hard, "I'll see you later I guess." He walked slowly away, and waited for me to say something, but I didn't.

All I did was watch him walk down the sidewalk, road, whatever, all the way back home.

Never mind that now, I need to get to Miley's house. At first this was just going to be a quick walk, but I guess I wanted to give Jackson my answer ASAP.

_**A/N: YAY! LOL. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you soooo much for all your reviews! Please keep it up! I'll take any ideas! I just need ideas!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey people! The reviews that last chapter weren't aw awesome as some others. Please review this one! (Don't worry, I have a dedication!)**_

_**Dedication**___ _**clipzinha!!**__** Girl, you rock my socks off! You are an amazing reviewer. When I looked at all your reviews, I actually smiled because it felt so good to here your praise! (I might check out one of your stories…) Keep it up!!!**_

**Chapter 10**

It was strange, but I felt a sudden urge to go back to Oliver and say, "I am totally going to date you!" But, obviously, I wasn't going to do that. I was already on my way to Jackson's place anyways.

Another strange thing is that I say _Jackson's _place, not _Miley's _place. Weird…

Anyways, I'm on my way! Only a couple of yards away! But then… I started to think of… _the Ifs. _

The Ifs are very bad things. Here's why:

If I think of an IF, then I'll start to get worried, and might even turn back. Good thing I was built strong.

What _if_…

He says no?

He doesn't answer?

He slams the door on my face?

He's still with that Frizzy Lizzie person?

He's not home?

He blames Miley for all of this?

He…

I should probably stop now… but it's too late, I found my feet leading me towards my house. Not my feet really…more like my mind. My mind was getting away with this. I frowned, and tried to pull myself the other direction, but you know how feet can get.

Miley probably saw me, because she was headed towards me. I kind of laughed because she saw me talking to my feet and turning back and forth. Ha-ha!

"Lilly?" She asked.

"Yup, it's me." I sighed.

"What in the world are you doing?" She said, and laughed.

I laughed along with her. Did I ever mention how contagious her laugh is???

"Well, I was on my way to your house, but then the _Ifs _got to me… and I turned back. Then I realized that I should be brave, so I was just fighting with my feet. They weren't listening." I pouted. Then another round of laughs came a few seconds later.

"Alright, I can buy that. Why were you on your way to my house?" She smiled.

I stuttered. "Uhhh… well, why can't I, uh, visit my best friend? I mean… you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jackson's inside. Come on, I'll go get him." She skipped, and I scooted my feet, because somehow, they wouldn't lift up to walk normally.

When I got inside, I let my feet stop me right when I got inside.

"Lilly, come on, he's in his room." She pulled me, and boy was she strong!

"Ugh, whatever."

As we were walking upstairs, my heart started to beat faster, and my face, I could feel it, was turning red. Good friends don't tell you that your face is turning red though.

"Lilly, your face is turning bright red."

Ha, I laughed at myself for saying that in my head, and of course for her saying that, right when I thought about it.

"Miley, I will repeat, good friends don't tell other friends that their face is turning red. If you tell them that, then they'll get even more embarrassed, and turn a darker shade of red… or some color like that."

She looked at me in a confused way. "You never said that before."

"I know…" I said.

"Yeah, so why did you say, 'I will repeat'?"

"Oh!! I said that? That's probably because I was thinking it in my head…

_Awkwardness!!!_

"Okay…" she said, "let's get to his room before midnight, ok?" She snorted, and knocked on his door a few moments later (when we actually got there).

"Who is it?" He asked. It sounded like his mouth was stuffed with food. All muffled, and it actually made me laugh a little.

Why was I feeling so happy today?

"It Miley… and Lilly." She smiled when she added my name.

There was no sound.

"Jackson?" She called.

Silence…

"Whatever." She said, and opened the door.

"Don't come in! I never even said you could come in." He shot.

Miley rolled her eyes, second time today.

"Lilly," She turned to me, and then back to Jackson, "wants to talk to you."

She left the room, without another word, and closed the door, although I knew she was still listening.

"Okay… what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Jackson asked me.

"Well…" I could feel my face burning up again. He smiled at me.

"Don't stare!" I said, offended.

"Sorry, I just never realized how cute you look when you're blushing!" Then he smiled again.

I heard laughing from outside the room, and then it turned into "Awe!"

Miley, Miley, Miley…

This time, I rolled my eyes.

"SO, you were saying?" He asked. He didn't sound impatient at all though, which made me feel happy.

"Well," I looked around nervously, "Okay." I breathed out.

Jackson waited, staring at me, and I closed my eyes so it would be easier.

_Get on with it Lilly! Don't be so stupid! _Ugh, there goes my voice inside my head again.

"Well, this past couple of weeks has been really fun, and I learned a lot of football…plus I had fun… oh wait, I already said that." I sighed.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you want to go to the movies or something sometime, just to take a break and hang out." When I was finished, Jackson's smile faded. I started to panic inside my head.

"I'll have to think about it." He said.

"No, its fine, just drop it, forget it." I shook my head, and I was about to leave the room.

"No! Wait, I'm sorry. I just have to think about it for a little. Okay?" He said, frustrated.

"I'm not asking for you to be my boyfriend of anything, I just want to hang out sometime, for fun." I said.

"Well, I guess we could. Should I invite some of my friends, and you invite some of your friends, so it can be a group thing?" He asked.

I sighed. Duh I didn't want it to be a group thing!!! "Well… I kind of just wanted it to be us…" I said truthfully.

"Okay, I'm cool with that.

"Awesome. Anytime you're free this weekend?" I asked hopefully.

"Actually, tomorrow I'm free; I'll find a time and call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Cool. See you then!" I smiled.

"Yup." He said, winked, and smiled.

When I walked out of the room, I saw Miley with her ear stuck against the wall, not realizing that I was done with talking.

"Hey Miley." I Smiled. It was funny seeing her like that, and she didn't even know that I left the room yet, until I spoke.

She jumped away from the wall, and acted like nothing happened.

"So? What did he say???" She asked, but she already knew.

"You know, I think you already know, plus I don't want to waist any of my scarce air." I said, and left.

"Ok, fine. OH, you're leaving? Okay, BYE!!!!!" She called.

She could be so absent minded sometimes. I shook my head, and laughed.

_**A/N: OMG I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! I think this one my favorite one. I think my tone of writing also changed a bit. Maybe it's because I started to read the TWILIGHT SERIES!!!!**_

_**Has anyone else read them? I need someone to talk to all the time about it! I just love them so much! Right now I'm in the middle of the second book, but that's ok, because I finished the first one in 2 days! I think I'm going to finish the second one tonight… so then I would have finished that one in 2 days also! **_

_**Wow… that was long. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Wow you guys! This chapter is going to be huge! Please review this one. It'll make me happy! Very happy! **_

_**Important**__**: About the last chapter, I realized that Jackson already asked Lilly out. I know that, and sorry about that. I guess… she forgot? IDK, but play along with it or something! 'Cause… I didn't realize that until I posted it. **_

_**Dedication: hannahmontanaluva! You review every chapter. Plus, you made me think of an awesome idea for this! I wuv you!!! LOL.**_

**Chapter 11**

I am really excited! What am I excited about? I'm ecstatic about the date tonight with Jackson. He said that our date tonight is going to be a surprise, I hate surprises.

Miley's over right now, and she's helping me get ready. I'm surprised she isn't mad about this. You know, me dating her brother. I would feel weird if she was dating Jordan. EW, I can't even think about that! I'm glad she's okay with it though. That's good.

"Alright Lilly, you have two options. One, this amazing pink dress." She picked up a pink spaghetti-strapped dress. It was a short one too. It went down to about my mid thigh. "Or, this one." She showed me a blue sparkly shirt with an extremely pretty jean mini-skirt to go with it.

I had to think about this for a moment, and then I decided to go with, "The blue shirt and skirt outfit." I said.

Miley smiled. "Okay. I was thinking, too, that the pink dress was too fancy for _just_ a movie and a bite to eat. Don't you think? Of course you do. Anyways, let's get you ready!" She giggled. Giggled??

I felt like I was a mannequin! Not a good feeling.

When she was finally done, and had me turn around slowly, so she could see my whole outfit.

"Eek! Lilly, you are too pretty!!! He'll love it!" She grinned. "Let's go wait up front."

She led me downstairs and we sat patiently in the dining room, which was right by the front door. Miley's phone rang the second she sat down.

"Hello? Oh hey… yup…. Uh-huh…alright… cool… see ya." She snapped her phone shut.

"He's here!!" She squealed.

I got up, and we started to "happy dance". Then the doorbell rang, and we stopped suddenly, and acted like nothing happened. Ha-ha, it made me laugh.

Miley opened the door like she was some butler. There's another name for that… but I forgot. We learned it in FACS class.

"Hey," Jackson said with his winning smile that always made me blush.

"Hi." I bit my lip and giggled.

"You two have fun! Remember, don't stay out too late." Miley said. I rolled my eyes at her, and she laughed.

"Bye Miley," I said.

She waved, and we were out the door.

It was a quiet ride, but I was okay with that because I was thinking about stuff. I wasn't thinking about tonight though. I was thinking about what would happen afterwards. If we would be a couple or something.

When we got there, Jackson got the tickets, and we got snacks. I got a medium coke, gummy worms, and chocolate-covered raisins. Yup, I'm a pig. Jackson just got the large popcorn for us to share.

----

The movie started, and all the quiet conversations stopped, including Jackson's and mine.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Jackson put his arm around me, but he didn't do that cheesy move where he's "yawning". They call it, "the move".

As he was moving his arm around me, he knocked all of the popcorn over, and it spilled on my new mini-skirt. He started laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny??" I asked.

"Oh, I just thought it was funny that popcorn got spilled on you," he laughed.

"UGH!"

When the movie was over we talked a little in the car.

"Sorry about the popcorn." He said.

"It's fine." I lied.

"So, what ice-cream place do you want to go to?" He asked.

"What?! We just had al of this junk food, and you want to eat _ice cream_?"

"Yeah…so?" He seemed fine with it. Obviously he didn't know how I felt about getting fat.

"I guess." I said.

So we got to Ben and Jerry's and he ordered for me. Jackson ended up getting four scoops of cookies and cream on a cone, and he got my 5 scoops of chocolate on a sugar cone. This date wasn't going well at all.

I ate the _whole_ thing, and he ate all of his. It was very good I have to say, but I felt really sick, so I decided to take a nap in the car.

When I awoke from my slumber, we were at an exercising place! What in the world???

"Why are we here?" I asked, I was very offended.

"Well, look at _you_!" He pointed to me. He was right, I was fat. It wasn't a dream, or a nightmare for that matter, and I'm not just saying this because I want attention. I am fat. I almost thought I was 8 months into pregnancy I was so fat! I didn't like it one bit. (I'm not exaggerating)

"Okay, I guess I better get working." I said, and got on top of the exercise bikes. He joined me.

I pictured us taking a bike ride in the moon light. Just the two of us, even though there were many people exercising.

By the time we were finished, I was back to normal. Too normal. I wasn't even at the normal weight! I was _way_ below that. I was to skinny, and I couldn't go out like this! I had to eat something, but again, I felt too sick.

Jackson brought me home, and Miley was there waiting. She saw me, pointed, and started laughing. Soon I saw the whole neighborhood there, pointing and laughing at me!!

The night was soon over, and I was back in my bed, sleeping.

----

Obviously, that wasn't the real story; I just had that picture in my head of what _might_ happen. And… that's the exact opposite of what happened… basically. Yep, I thought of that just to scare you! No, kidding.

Okay, let me tell you what _really _happened…

_**A/N: Mwahahaha! You didn't really need to read this chapter… but… I decided that it would be fun to do this. You don't need to review this one…unless you liked it… that changed everything. LOL. BTW, I'm okay with getting flames for this chapter… hehe.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dedication: Although kurlygurly0708 isn't reading this story… she gets the dedication because she gave me part of the idea for their date… so… thank you!!!**_

**Chapter 12**

Miley was helping me with my outfit as I said before and all that stuff. She picked out the outfit for me… blah, blah, blah. That's not the important part. The important part is the actual date.

"Ugh! He should be here by now!!" Yelled Miley, I guess she was impatient or something.

"Oh well, its fine. You aren't waiting for anything tonight, are you?" I asked.

"Uh… no…" She bit her lip.

"You are the worst liar ever. What's happening tonight??" I asked eagerly.

"Well… Cole asked me on a date for tonight, and I said yes. So… He's picking me up at my house around 7:45, and I still need to get ready!!"

I squealed. "Oh Em Gee Miley! Why didn't you tell me??? Go home, ok? Get ready, and tell me how it goes! Go on, shoo!" I 'shooed' her away.

"Thanks Lilly, you're the best!" She hugged me, and ran off.

Just like in movies and TV shows, the doorbell rings, and I, of course, answer it.

"Hey Jackson." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Hey Lilly, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup, let's go!" I say, and start skipping to the car which is no where in sight…

"Where's the car?" I asked. I don't want to sound rude or anything though… too late I guess…

"We're walking, if that's ok?"

"Oh, yeah, it's awesome! I just didn't know that you walked here." I laughed, and he took my hand.

Did I mention what he was wearing? Well… he was wearing cargo shorts, and a collard blue shirt. He looked pretty cute.

We started to near the beach, and I wondered what we were going to do. I guess he read my mind.

"You're probably wondering what we're doing here." He said.

"Yeah."

"Well… I like to take walks on the beach, and talk with the person I'm with, and in this case, you."

I looked up at him, and saw that he was uncomfortable.

I pouted. I didn't like it when guys were uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at me in the eyes. "No, I was just thinking about, well, how would you feel if Miley was dating Jordan? Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Well… for me, yeah. Probably not for Miley and Jordan… well… if they _really_ liked each other. Why?"

"I'm just thinking about how Miley is taking all of this."

"Jackson… this is our first date… we might not even date again after this." I pointed out.

"Are you saying that this is it? Our only date? First and last?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying… it's just… I don't know." He stopped in his tracks and sat down, and I sat next to him.

I broke the silence. "Sorry," I said.

"Don't be sorry, Lilly."

I leaned forward, and pressed my lips against his. He wasn't kissing back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pushed me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I felt so embarrassed. I kissed him, but he didn't kiss me back. I'm such an idiot!

"Not now, ok?"

I closed my eyes. "Okay."

I heard footsteps behind me, and then they stopped. I opened my eyes, turned around, and there was Ben.

He had his hands in his pockets, and wore black baggy jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Oh, hey Lilly, who's this?" He said.

"Hey Ben, this is Jackson," then I turned to Jackson, "Jackson, this is Ben."

Jackson smiled. He looked smug, and I new what he was thinking. He was thinking about how I wanted to impress Ben, so I asked Jackson to help him with football. "Hey Ben, I've heard about you once actually."

Ben looked surprised and looked at me, and then turned to him. "You have?"

"Yup! Lilly once told me something about you, she said that… let's see… oh I remember! She said that she thought you were really… what was the word?" Jackson was smiling widely. He was about to continue but he stopped to look at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped his arm. I felt my face burning up. I could feel Ben's eyes on me though.

Jackson opened his mouth, but shut it when Ben started talking.

"So… what are you doing here?" Ben asked me.

"Just hanging out." I answered casually. "You want to join us?" I asked. I smiled at Jackson, and he looked furious when he realized what I had said.

"I don't want to intrude or anything…" Ben said.

"Oh, don't worry, you aren't. Jackson and I just come to the beach often, just as friends. You weren't interrupting anything." I grinned. I patted a seat right next to me for him to sit down, and he sat.

"So what school do you go to, Jackson?" Ben asked. He was trying to be friendly probably.

"I go to Seaview High, just like you do." He was still angry. I hope it wasn't me or anything! (That was sarcastic)

"Hmm, why haven't I seen you around?"

"I'm a junior."

"Really? That's cool, what's your last name?" Ben asked.

"Stewart, sadly."

"Oh, so you're Miley's brother. Why isn't Miley with you guys?"

"She's on a date with someone." I answered.

"Oh." Ben said.

Suddenly, Ben's phone rang.

"Hello? okay…. Sure… see ya… bye" He hung up, and turned to us. "I have to go, see you on Monday Lilly! Nice meeting you Jackson."

Jackson nodded and Ben walked away.

Jackson turned to me, red faced. "Why did you do that?!" He asked angrily.

"Well… I thought it would be nice to include Ben in our conversation." I grinned.

"Why?! This was supposed to be _our_ date. Hence, the '_our', _Not _all three of us_."

"I got upset because…"

Jackson cut me off, "because I wouldn't kiss you back? Oh yeah… a _great_ reason!"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to say to that. I had nothing.

Maybe this date wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "You just… I just… I…I… I think I might actually… love you," I finally said.

Jackson looked at me, unable to speak.

"So, I think that it would be better to not be with you. It's hard to be in a relationship where one person wants the other person so bad, and the other person doesn't feel the same. Goodnight Jackson." I said, got up, and walked away.

When I got home, I realized that he didn't even come after me… so now I know that I was right. I like him _way_ more than he likes me.

A/N: I know it was sad… but will you guys review please? I want to know what you thought of this one.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Well… this is the last chapter! I hope you like it. **_

_**Oh, I started a new fanfiction called "Snowy Days and Frosty Nights" if you want to read that. It has no 'ship, but I think it could be good. **_

**Chapter 13**

The phone rang. I don't feel like answering it though. It's probably Miley trying to get me back with Jackson. You know what? I haven't even heard about how her date went. Also, Jackson and I were never together in the first place.

"Lilly, dear, it's for you!" My mom called from the kitchen.

How did I know that it was for me? Am I just a good guesser?

I guess I'll pick it up _just_ this once. _JUST_ this once.

"Hello?"

"Lilly, oh my gawd are you okay? I'm so, so sorry about last night! You know what I think? I think Jackson was just jealous that you invited Ben to sit with you. But good for you, you weren't afraid to do that. Although… it was _his and your_ date. That would have been a good idea for some other time, but wait, now I'm just putting you down! I'm sorry! Jackson is pretty sorry too… I think, and I hope. He hasn't come out of his room this whole entire day!! Tell me everything, okay? He only told me some parts. He told me that… Lilly? Are you there?" Miley was talking to fast, I could barely understand it.

"Ha, yeah, I'm here." I sighed, but smiled too.

"Okay, just making sure. So anyways, he said that you kissed him, and he didn't feel like kissing then or something, and then, I'll quote, 'That Ben guy that she liked came, and she invited him to sit with us! I mean, how could she do that?! I wanted that to just be us together, talking.' I'm sorry Lilly, that didn't make you feel any better did it? Hmm… Well, I think tomorrow at school, he's going to try to sit with you at lunch. So make sure you don't sit with Ben, okay?"

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so funny when she tried to make me feel better, because it never worked. I laughed out loud, and she asked why I was laughing. I said that I just thought it was funny how you're saying all this, and she said okay.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school!" She said.

"Wait, can I talk to Jackson?" I asked. I needed to get this straight with him.

"Sure, hold on." I could tell she was smiling. She always thinks it's funny when I want to talk to her brother. Then I heard through the phone, "JACKSON!!! THE PHONE'S FOR YOU!!!" Pause. "JACKSON! YOU BETTER PICK UP!" Pause. "NO EXCUSES! IT'S LILLY!!!!!"

No pause and the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" He said eagerly.

"Hey Jackson, it's Lilly, I just want to say that I'm sorry about last night. It was mean of me, and I was just wanting to see how you would react… plus… I never really talked with Ben before, and I thought it was weird that he was there all alone, so… will you forgive me?" I asked. I was crossing my fingers, and my toes, and my arms and my legs for him to forgive me.

"Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry for that whole night. It was really bad, and most of it was because of me."

"Aw, don't be sorry Jackson, it was _my entire_ fault. So, do you want to well… um, I know we didn't officially have a real date, but you want to be my… uh… boyfriend?" Wow, that was embarrassing.

Even though he said, "YES!! I, I mean, yes." It was still awkward asking that.

I smiled. "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup, bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

_**A/N: Extremely short ending chapter. I thought it was an okay ending. Yup, yup, the story is over, and I have no idea if I'm doing a sequel. I mean, it's calling for one, but it depends if you guys want one. Please review!**_


	14. authors note!

Hey peoples! OMG, thank you so much for all the reviews and everything!! I would like to tell you about the... sequel!! Yup, that's right, there's a sequel. It's called "Crushed". So, if you guys want to see what problems the lackson relationship will cause... and if you want to at least _see_ if it gets resolved, then you should totally read it! Thanks again, so much for all your reviews! I love you all!

♥Lilly♥


End file.
